


Night Scares

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spock deals with the fall out of losing his father and planet. Jim wakes from a nightmare that is not his own.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TFALokiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I wish I was talented enough to own this but I'm just playing in Abrams and Roddenberry's sandbox.

All Jim could register were screams. His head felt like it would split in two if there was no release. The red blur that covered his eyes finally focused and he could see his childhood home crumbling around him with a sharp clarity.

A hard pressure on his hand brought the awareness of a smaller one in his own, his mother. A gentle wind moved past him, his father. A call was made to the Enterprise but Jim’s focus was on his father standing on the ledge outside the Katric Arc. Jim could feel the transporter gripping him but as it did the ledge started collapsing. Cries echoed in his head and Jim could not tell if they were the mental projection of his mother’s or his own. His father looked back at him and Jim finally understood that Vulcans could feel at the very least fear.

Jim could only watch in horror as his father, no, not his father, and Surak’s katra fell into the black void that was his husband’s home.

Jim jerked awake, his heart beating jackrabbit quick. After taking a moment to center himself Jim realized the dream wasn’t his. Spock laid in bed next to him, his eyebrows scrunched and his hands clenching the bed sheets.

“Spock,” Jim reached out and brushed the bangs from his husband’s face. Spock shot up in the bed and Jim reached out to pull him into his arms. “Spock, you’re okay. You’re okay.”

“I-I apologize T’hy’la. I did not mean for you to see that, nor did I intend to wake you.”

Jim felt his heart break, “There is no need to apologize where no offence was taken. Spock, don’t try to hide your pain from me. I may not be Vulcan but you can share your fear for your future and your people’s future with me.”

Jim felt Spock relax against him. Spock’s head settled on Jim’s shoulder with Spock’s ear poking his neck. “Ashayam, the future does not exist and it is not that which I fear. I find myself at odds with the way my people have closed themselves off but I do not fear for them. My problem lies in my father himself.”

Jim smirked against Spock’s hair, “Well, I know a thing or two about Daddy issues.”

Spock gave a very un-Vulcan like huff against Jim’s neck. “Of that I am aware.” 

Spock paused and Jim knew better than to fill this silence. He would wait Spock out. Spock shifted and forced Jim to either rest back on the pillows or knock them both into the floor. As the two settled back into their bed Spock spoke, “I feel selfish.”

Jim hummed into his husband’s hair, “Spock you are one of the least selfish persons I know.”

“Jim, if I could go back and pick which of my parents survived, I would not change anything. I would let my father and my people’s guide fall with the planet for my mother. That is not a logical reaction, that is not a logical choice.”

Jim swallowed hard. “When I was younger, I would wish my parents could trade places. I thought having a father would make my life better but when my brother ran away I realized that my mother was what I needed. Maybe it’s illogical to want one parent over the other, especially if one parent is more important to the masses, but it is also illogical to think you can change it, that it was your responsibility to change it. Spock, we are both very familiar with time travel and we both know that’s not how it works.”

The room fell back into silence as the two men contemplated Jim’s words. Spock eventually leaned up and looked down at his husband. It was the first time blue met brown since they woke up. “Captain, I believe, for once, your logic is sound.”

Jim laughed, “Mr. Spock, my logic is always sound.”

“So, you say, Captain.”

Pulling his husband back into his arms Jim asked, “Are you okay?”

“I believe I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to TFALokiwriter for encouraging me to get an AO3 account and giving me a prompt to work with.


End file.
